


Missing You

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Surprises, first I love yous, study abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: It's been a year since his boyfriend went away to study abroad, so of course Bahorel's moping.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing to get me back in the middle of writing Les Mis. It started because I wanted to play with Ferre being taller than Bahorel - like Bahorel's 6'0" and Ferre's 6'6" or something - and then I wanted to play with Ferre coming back from some trip looking different, and then
> 
> Basically like they were pretty chill and casual and then they started catching feelings right as Combeferre had to leave for the study abroad thing he'd had planned since like his first year of college and neither wanted to say I love you for the first time right as he was leaving.

“You should come to the meeting tonight,” Jehan said, apropos of nothing.

Bahorel almost choked on his food.

“You’ve been moping.” Jehan wrapped their arms around his shoulders. “We all miss him.”

Bahorel rubbed his chest. _Missing him_ was not how he would describe what it felt like having Ferre halfway across the world for the last year. It was why he’d stopped going to meetings. Everything was wrong, and rather than deal with it, he’d ran from it. “Okay,” he said. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The first thing he noticed when he walked in the café was that Enjolras did not have a planner with him, and the second thing he noticed was that Courfeyrac had bought the good alcohol for everyone at the table. They were celebrating something, then. He wished he knew what.

Grantaire beckoned him from his tiny table in the back.

Bahorel sighed with relief and sat with his back facing the door. If anyone knew what was going on and wouldn’t judge him for asking, it would be him.

“Have you heard from Combeferre?” Grantaire asked the moment Bahorel sat down.

Bahorel raised an eyebrow. “No?” He pulled out his phone to check his messages but only saw the desperate, poorly advised – and drunk – _Wish you were back, how much longer again_ text he’d sent a week ago. “No,” he said again, more firm, more miserable.

Someone wrapped their hands over his eyes from behind, and he sighed.

“Guess who….”

Bahorel shot to his feet, turning around to see Combeferre. Darker and beefier, once close-shaven hair now framing his face in wiry braids, but most definitely Combeferre, still wearing those stupid frames he’d had since high school.

He was smiling, the bastard.

Bahorel gave him a not so friendly punch in the arm.

Combeferre yelped.

“How long have you been back?”

“Just over a week.” Combeferre rubbed his arm and reached out to touch Bahorel’s hand, as if he was unsure his touch would still be welcome. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Fuck it.

Bahorel surged up on his tiptoes and kissed him.

“Whoo!” Courfeyrac cheered. “Get it!”

Combeferre pulled back with one last peck, still holding Bahorel’s hand and turned around. “I believe I was promised cake?”

Bossuet chuckled sheepishly.

Combeferre shook his head fondly and drew Bahorel off to the side as everyone started discussing the logistics of dessert. “That was a long time coming.” He swept his thumb over Bahorel’s knuckles.

“I told you,” Bahorel said, “before you left, I had something important to tell you when you got back.”

Combeferre smiled. “Do I get to hear it?” he teased.

Bahorel shook his head. “I love you, you ass.”

Combeferre kissed him and didn’t stop kissing him as he finished the speech he’d written and rewritten and rewritten.

“You are… You’re so smart… and beautiful… and you care so much… and…,” he pulled back, stopped Combeferre with a hand on his cheek. “And I don’t know when I first started loving you, but I can’t stop, even when you break my heart by running off to study abroad.”

Ferre kissed his palm. “I love you, too, so much it hurt to be away from you – from everybody, but especially you – and I spent the entire goddamn last year wishing I had never left.”

“You really never should have.”

Ferre laughed.

“Yo, lovebirds,” Grantaire called. “Are we eating or what?”

Combeferre and Bahorel smiled at each other. “Or what,” Bahorel said, dragging Ferre out the door, waving a finger at the jeers and whistles behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> And when they got home they cuddled the fuck out of each other and Jehan got back the next morning to find Combeferre passed out in Bahorel's arms on the couch bc jetlag and Bahorel just playing with Combeferre's new braids and staring at him with the most tender and loving expression on his face ever.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
